User talk:Lady Roseia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lady Roseia's page! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything (getting to CHB, finding your parent etc.! Lady help me please lady can you help me with learning my powers or getting in touch with poseidon Hello, I am wondering who my godly parent is? My name is Skylar Alexis JohnsonActCheerSing 23:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Dear lady dear lady can i talk to you on your blog sonofhenry hey hello I am a son of apollo I no brando can u send me a satyr for me I have a bad felling in sixth grade I live Plano ,tx Ok! I sent a satyr named cornelius to come and get you. He will be there in five days! ~ Lady Roseia of course I remember you, your my sister, so how is it goin Shawn, god of singing, emotions, decsions, and relationships 16:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Very Good! Hows your life? ~ Lady Roseia hey hello so a do u no my adresses it is 8025 elliot drthank u so much u the best sister wink wink Hello thank u my adreses is 8025 elliot dr plano tx 75024 for a verication My name is David before the satyr leaves tell him my adresses is 8025 elliot dr plano tx 75024 urgent My name is David before the satyr leaves tell him my adresses is 8025 elliot dr plano tx 75024 thanks urgent My name is David before the satyr leaves tell him my adresses is 8025 elliot dr plano tx 75024 thanks ur awesome urgent My name is David before the satyr leaves tell him my adresses is 8025 elliot dr plano tx 75024 thanks ur awesome urgent My name is David Morales before the satyr leaves tell him my adresses is 8025 elliot dr plano tx 75024 thanks ur awesome and can u tell me wat time he will pick me up ~ David Morales son of apollo Thank you! from :Παιγε (Paige)'' , Thank you so much for everything! Is there anything I can do for you?''- Hello, can you please send a satyr for me? I need help! HELP!!!I need to get out of here, and i keep seeing things and forseeing stuff and its unnatural i need a satyr!!!ActCheerSing 00:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) hey act cheer sing where do u live so I can pick u up with my satyr Scripps Ranch, CAActCheerSing 01:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) When will he/she arrive, I need someone as soon as possible please? And what will his/her name be?ActCheerSing 01:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Her name is Rebecca she is coming in five days. Umm...I kinda wont be here in 5 days i will be up in Lake Elsinore, CA with my father. ~ Lady Roseia Thank you oh sooo muchActCheerSing 03:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) power dear lady Can you help me with my powers Sonofhenry 01:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC)Sonofhenry Of Course! What do you need help with? ~ Lady Roseia breathing underwater not getting wet and controlling water umm hi i think that u may mean the other paige not me and my friend emma\ ~Lightningchick8 urgent hey kady rosia does he o my adresews corneluis David awnser asap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K this is david u sent a satyr named cornelius lady tell me wat time he wil come and does he no where I live awnser asap please please ~ David son of apollo K this is david u sent a satyr named cornelius lady tell me wat time he wil come pick me up and does he no where I live awnser asap please please ~ David son of apollo K this is david u sent a satyr named cornelius lady tell me wat time he wil come pick me up and does he no where I live awnser asap please please ~ David son of apollo\ Yes, Cornelius knows where you live. He will be there in three days. ~ Lady Roseia Do u no wat time he will be at my house ~David Morales No so just be ready all day!! ~ Lady Roseia he will pick me up friday right just making sure thanks so much I have a gf who cant wait to c me Is she at camp? ~ Lady Roseia yeah she is and tell him to be there like at 12 30 pm Lady roseia were is cornelius satyr From :Παιγε (Paige), Who is the satyr you sent for my friends and I ? And do you know what day he/she will be here? Gone Hello, Im going to be gone this weekend at my dad's so how is this going to work with Rebecca?ActCheerSing 23:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Rebecca will follow you. She is one of the smartest satyrs I know. ~ Lady Roseia Shes not here?ActCheerSing 21:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) What am I? I just found out that my dad might be a son of poseidon, but he is not claimed. His name is Jeff Johnson/ Butterfield? So, what would that make me? 3/4 of a god?ActCheerSing 01:55, July 21, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE READ AND ANSWER IT'S BRANDON AND IT'S ABOUT THE SATYR THATS COMING TOMMOROW! SAME WITH ME DAVID U SENT CORNELUIS Lady Roseia you said that Trevor is coming to pick me up tommorow but I don't know at what time... Please Answer I need to know Brandon Toombs 02:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) same I am david u sent cornelius tell him I mean 12 30 central time tell him to wsit 15 minutes and check the clock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LADY ROSEIA PLEASE READ IT'S ABOUT MY SATYR TREVOR (IT'S BRANDON)!!!! Also DAVID AND CORNELIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lady Roseia you said the satyr is coming today but still nonthing im just wondering is the satyr actually coming!?!?!?!?! Please I really want to go to camphalfblood!! Brandon Toombs 18:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Same with cornelius he's not here ask him were he is becaues tell him to be here at like 2 30 pm at my house, David Lady Roseia Thank You Again! from Παιγε (Paige) :Thank you again for everything you have done for me. And you are welcome. (from the post on my talk page) Who's my godly parent, Lady? Hello, Lady. I really think i'm a demigod and i was wondering if you know who my godly parent is. my name is Cleo Marek and i think my parent is Posiden or you. I would do anything to know who it is. please, Lady. I'm going crazy not knowing. Thank you, Lady Roseia.Swimmer44 06:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Swimmer44 I NEED A SATYR PLEASE!!! I need a Satyr please, I live in Ashburn, Virginia. My name is Hannah. Just please tell the Satyr to knock on my door and if i'm not there or at the door, there is a creek down the road on the left, just tell him or her to follow the path between the white and brick house. I know any satyr would love it there, it's absolutely beautiful. Also, if i'm not at the door, say you're a friend of mine from school. Lady Rosesia, please send him or her soon before august ends please. I will be ready, but please tell him or her to bring one or two drachmas please. Sorry for such a long message, and thank you, Hannah B. Darkcatgirl Lady Hebe and I have confirmed her as the daughter of Athena. Kronos Lord of Time 19:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) hi mom hey mom, srry 2 bug u again but kronos is ps'd that i screwed w/ his user page and so deleated the message i left u earlier. i wuz wondering if u could send me a satyr when school starts back up. i would like 2 go the CHB now, but my summer is kinda jampacked. she/he needs 2 be sent 2 Grand Rapids, Michigan. i will not say the name of the school cause anyone can get on here, but it is one of the top schools in the state so the Mist may have 2 be manipulated 2 get the satyr in (testing to get in is done, so they would have 2 wait till next yr otherwise). it is a magnet school. the colors r royal blue and white, the sign has a pegasus on each side. i will b a freshman, brand new to the school, and the district. thnx Dancer3211996 01:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) (a.k.a. Alexandra, your very proud daughter) p.s. thnx sooooooooo much w/ my summer dance intensive performance!!! did u c it? i wuz told i wuz one of the best in my level, and my class got some of the best applause. i asked you b4 the show 2 help me get through w/out messing up, and i did perfect, so thnx!!!! i will post link 2 the Spring Lake (we traveled) performance on youtube when the vid is posted. thnx!!!!!